Death Trap: Life or Death?
by Pain 4 Pleasure
Summary: A group of friends went to the counrty side for a party. Only to be dragged into there own living Hell. Now Sarah Stephens is forced to play a game with sick and twisted mind of a killer. Will she kill her friends to stay alive or die along with them?
1. Chapter one

Death Trap: Life or Death?

written by: Pain 4 Pleasure

Alright i'm going to introduce myself before i start my chapter one. Konnichiwai i'm your author for this fic.I'm a goth so half of these stories are going to be very dark and morbid. And a warning to all these fics are going to be very gorey and angsty. So all of you who are offended by this or don't like this kind of stuff, please do not read it then! I don't want to be rude or cruel, but if you read it and you do not like this don't come bitching to me. Please no flamers, i don't apperiacate people coming in and hounding me because they don't like it or they just want to ridicule me. Thank you, and i hope you like the story.

What i'm about to list are things that will be contained all through this fic. So you might want to read them over before continuing.

**Morbid**

**Strong language**

**Gore**

**Disturbing behaviour**

**Satanic rituals**

**Rape (Some)**

**Bondage**

**Very much blood shed.**

This fic will be very Suspenceful, Angsty, Horror, Tragedy.

I will try to get this fic going, i know you guys would probably want more. Please read and reveiw, i will give this fic about three weeks to stay up and if there are no reviews by then i will remove it. But hopefully, that wont happen. This fic will have a resemblence to the movie. "SAW" But it wont be just like it.

(-)

Chapter one

The sickening smell of death was thick in the air. The room was small and dark, the looks of the room told you that the house was old and rusty. The walls were curroded and staind with what seemed to be blood and body fluids. Which must of been from the mutiple kills that was tooken in this place. The room was quiet, except for the pounding of the rain against the window. Lighting crackling along the sky lighting up the room, casting errie lights across the ruins of the house. Revealing a

slumped form of a young female bounded down to a chair and gaged. She wasn't much older then sixteen, her chest brown hair was matted to her head from caked blood that encrusted her delicate features. She wore a school uniform, it would seem that she was from a very rich private school. She hadn't been in this place long, she and her friends had came out to the country side to have some fun, only to fall prey to a madman.

She had begun to slightly stir, a soft moan coming from her. And then her eyes slowly began to open. Blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust to the darkened room. Confusion and fear quickly set in, her eyes frantically searching the room. The last she remebered was being her boyfriend, which they have departed from the rest of the grup to go skinny dipping in the lake.

She felt the bindings that held he down and she began to fidget, trying get free but getting no where. Not only where her hands bounded down but so were her feet. Her body broke out in shivers as she tried once more fighting harder to get out of the ropes that held her down. Warm tears started to trail down her already blood streaked face, she knew she was going no where. That who ever put her here was determined to keep her there.

The sound of creaking wood could be heard coming right out from the room, there was a sound of movements. Then the sound of rusty old locks being unlocked and then the door slowly drifted open. The girl sat there in utter horror as she watched an older gentlemen walk into the room. He had to be in his late fifties, he was a slender guy and he had long blondish hair, that was stringy.He wore a dirty white short sleeve shirt and a air of jeans that were matted with gunk of body fluids and blood, and what might of been semen. He face was a mask of pure evil. His eyes were the color of a haunting blue and that were no where sane, he flashed a grin to the young girl as he entered the room.

"You're finally awake Sarah, i've been waiting." He said as he made his way over toward the already sobbing girl. Her eyes went wide as he called her by her first name. _How did he know my name?_ Sarah had thought wildly as she watched him walk over toward her. She flinched as he ran his fingers through her hair, she jerked back to keep him from touching her. She tried talking but the gag made it hard for her to speak at all. He saw as what she was trying to do and gladly peeled the duck tape from her lips. She gagged some gasping as she tried to regain the oxygen that she had lost. She had to swallow a few time before she could speak.

"W...Where am i?" She said through sobs. He grinned some as he pulled out a chair from the side of the room and took a seat infront of her. Sarah Stephens was an honor student and the top in her class, she and her boyfriend had a brought a few friends along to celebrate Micheal her boyfriends birthday. They were planning on having a big party and was going to invite alot of friends they knew out to it. But now that wasn't going to happen and the first thing that came to mind was Micheal, she wanted to know where he was.

"Where are you? That is none of your concern, what you should worry about is how you are going to stay alive." He replied. His voice was deep and rough and made Sarah's skin crawl. Fear seized her in the pit of her stomach as she heard his last statement. She didn't understand why she was dragged into this living nightmare. Where were her friends and if so, what was he doing to them? Her tears came more harsh now as all these thought ran through her head.

"Wha...What do you mean? Where is Micheal and my friends at?" She said, her voice begging an answer from this guy.

"It's simple Sarah in order to live you must play a game with me, and for your friends they are fine for now." He said in a gentle tone. He didn't seem hostile, but looks could be deceiving. But why her? Why did he want to do this to her and her friends? She didn't understand this. What the Hell did he mean by game? She knew whatever this madman had in mind was not going to be good.

"Game? What kind of game?" Her voice came out loud as her body racked from sobs. A dark chuckle came past the lips of this man. Those piercing blue eyes sparkled with what seemed to be amusement. He stood from the seat he was in and moved the chair from his path as he gripped ahold of the chair she sat in, turning her around to face the other side of the room. He reached up and yanked a chain and a dim light shone into the room. Casting shadows along the walls, and made his way over to a rusty metal door, that seemed to be staind with years of blood shed.

"A game where you choose your fate. Just above you is a timer that is set to go off in five minutes, you choose if one of your friends life is spared. There is a key hidden somewhere inside these walls, if you fail to free him in time then he will die." He said in a more darker tone. He reached out to rip open the door. Sarah's eyes went wide as she saw who was inside, Micheal's limp body was tied down to a sliver metal slab. Barb wire seemed to be what tied him down, cutting deep into his pasty flesh. Sarah, shook her head, tears coming harder now.

"No! Please don't hurt him please." She begged, her eyes locked onto her boyfriends body. She knew he was still alive, she could see the rise and fall of his chest. His curly brown hair was matted with dried blood, the side of his head to be busted open. Which must of happened when he was brought here. The guy's face had went dark shutting the door to the room and faced her once more, as he finished his sentence. He wasn't done with his little rules...Yet.

"Oh and Sarah, if you happen to fail at saving his life then you will have the pleasure of watching as the barb wire that is bounded around his neck, feet, and arms. Slowly cut into him tearing him into a bloody mess, oh what agony he will feel.

You have sixty minutes.Now, no more time to be wasting, your time is now. It's time to play." He said once before he slammed shut the door, leaving her into a dimly dark room.

"No! God no please! Don't do this..." She cried out as the door slammed shut and she was left in the room. The lights were cut off, casting the room in darkness. Sarah sat there for a brief second before fighting the ropes that binded her down. The sound of a beeping sound was heard in the room and then a ticking sound begin, which alerted her that the clock had started

Sobs came harsh as she started claw her way around the room, feeling along the wall for a_ suppose_ key. She knew she didn't have much time and time was running out...


	2. Chapter two

Hiei's Dark Abyss - Hmm, you're behaviour does not effect me. I'm actually psycho to and very twisted. You don't want to know half of the shit i do to entertain myself. o.O But you don't have to feel pressured.I just wanted you to read my fic and see what you thought of it. But thanks for the review, i really appericate you taking time out to read it.

Death Trap: Life or Death?

Chapter 2

The dreadful sound of the timer ticking away, kept Sarah alert that she didn't have much time. And trying to find a key that was hidden inside the wall, in the dark was not easy. Sarah clawed wildly at the walls. Her face was wett with tears by now. It was up to her if Micheal lived or not, and she didn't know what this madman would do to her if she failed at it. She gripped ahold of the ruined wallpaper that alinged the walls, and gave a yank ripping it off the rotting walls. She continued to do this trying to find where the Hell that key would be. She heard the sound sof muffled cries, coming from behind the blood staind metal door. It must of been Micheal, he must've finally awoken to find himself in his own living nightmare.

This only got Sarah's heart pounding harder. _What could he possibly be doing to him? _Sarah thought to herself. Her hands starting to bleed from frantically tearing at the walls. She didn't want to bring that to mind, didn't want to think what this guy was doing to Micheal. She started to become frustrated, she found no sign of a key. She slammed her fists against the wall. As her body racked of tears, she was going to lose him, to this sick bastard.

Why? Why did she agree to a game like this, that meant her friends life on the line? She continued to pound her small fists against the wall.

"You bastard! Where the fuck is it, fucking tell me already!" She yelled out,nothing meet her answer but empty air. Slamming her fists against it once more when the rotten wall broke inwards, caving in just slightly. She let out cry of relief as she started to ripp at the wall, when she stumbled upon a yellow envelope nestled into the far back. Sarah didn't waste time when shoved her arm inside trying to reach it. This guy wasn't going to make it easy for to save Micheal's life. He got great pleasure, watching her frantically running around trying to find the fucking key. Now she had to nearly kill herself to get to it. She reached as far asm her arm would let her, her fingertips brushing slightly over the envelope.

Sarah let out a sob as she forced her arm to go farther into the hole she had made. But she had no such luck, fear seizing her whole body. She only had ten second left. She frantically reached for the envelope her fingers touching the smoothness of it. She barely got a hold of it and pulled it out. She ripped open the package to find a small key laying inside. She quickly pulled it out and made a mad dash toward the door. Her whole body went numb as she heard the sound of the timer click and gave a buzz telling her time was up. Sarah let out a sob as she frantically unlocked the door and ripped open the door. The sounds of screaming had begun and stopped Sarah dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide at what was taking place before her "Oh my God, Micheal No!"...

-

Kyle slowly began to stir, slowly sitting up. His whole body was aching, and a hot pain shot up in his left side. He let a choking cry as he placed a hand to his side and came away with blood. Wincing some he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a small room that looked like the room a sewage room. It was no bigger then a closet. A drain sat in the middle of the room, Pipes ran along the walls above him. And a unpleasant smell drifted up around him. He gaged and shot up a hand to cover his nose, anything to smother that ungodly smell. He was up on his feet in a matter of seconds when he heard the sound of something scraping across the metal and then a dimly light flickered on giving him some light to see. He blinked a few times trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What the..." Was all he got before he saw what was around him. Long dead corpses laid around him,in ungodly postions. Some were nailed to the walls, their stomachs ripped wide open, there vital organs rudely took without permission. He let out a cry as he backed up into the wall. Blood was smeared along the walls, it would seem that these poor souls tried getting out once before and died in the process. Different sharp obejcts were tossled around the small room. He let his eyes drop to the floor, finding a pentegram that was painted on the floor underneath him. His breathing started to come out harsh, as he felt the burning in his chest and the tightening in his throat. He fumbled in his pocket for his inhaler and found nothing but empty pockets.

"Fuck..." He managed to choke out, fear seizing him in a tight grip. His sandy blonde hair stuck to his head from sweat mixed with his own blood. He glanced around the room trying to figure out why the Hell he was even here.

The last he remebered was leaving the group to go onto bed. He didn't remeber being brought here. He coughed some trying to regain his breathing but it just made things worse. He was so frightened he couldn't calm himself down enough to ease the tension racking inside his body. He had asthma bad ever since he was a kid, if he didn't have the inhaler soon then it would kill him, literally. He went still as he heard a booming of a voice inside them room.

" Hello Mr. Freeman. You probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you, where you might be. You might in the room you die in. If you wish to live through this , you will play a little game with me. You see there is a collar around your neck that is locked in tightly with one simple lock. This is what happens if you lose, the collar around your neck has a sharp rusty blad intact. But don't worry, about this yet. Miss Sarah will choose your fate, if she fails to find the key in time then that collar about you neck will cut your head clean off your shoulders. Pray that Miss Sarah finds that key, in time. Will she risk her own life for yours? Can you really trust another for your own life. Do you think she will let you live or die?" Kyle felt as his heart started to pound harder inside his chest.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck is Sarah!" He demanded. He coughed some trying to suck in another breath. The voice never did respond back. Kyle tried catching his breath, trying to calm himself down. But the tightness in his chest tightened more. He heard a buzzing sound the sound of the voice again.

"Oh and Mr. Freeman, the inhaler you desire is in the room some where. Will your asthma kill you before, Miss Sarah gets here? To survive you must do what's necessary." Kyle just stood there not knowing what the fuck this guy was talking about. He let his eyes scan the room, dead bodies were tosseled around. Where the hell would it be? _Could it be inside...one of those bodies? Would that sick fuck go that far?_ Kyle thought to himself. He didn't know but he needed it and he would do what he needed to get that inhaler back...

-

Sarah stood there frozen for a few moments before dashing over to Micheal's side. His eyes were filled with pain and agony as the barb wire started to tear at his flesh. She looked around trying to find anything to stop this. But unfortunately there was nothing. Her sobs came hard as she watched this scene unfold. Nothing was there to stop it, and his screams where painful enough for her to hear. Her eyes swung to the ceiling as she saw a camera sat in the corner of the ceiling casting down upon them. He was watching this and watching her. She let out a frustrated cry as she fell to her knees.

"Please stop it, please! Oh god Micheal..." She said, now clearly hysterical. Her sobs came out harsh as she watched her boyfrined be killed infront of her. Blood surfaced, slicing through the flesh like it was nothing and in minutes it started to tangle tearing at the flesh as it ripped up his upper body. The small little blade cutting along his abdomen tearing as it went. ripping his stomach apart, and intestines spilling forth mangeling with barb wire as it ripped forth up his body. Sarah dropped her gaze falling completely onto the ground, in a heap of tears. The sound of screams died out. And seconds later she heard as that same voice boomed into the room.

"You failed to save a life of another. Sarah, but that is only the begining of our game. You see Kyle seeks your help now. He only has the same time limit is poor Micheal. He is just down the hall and don't think of running. Because there is no way out. Now if i where you i would get moving. It's time to play and you don't have time to mourn over the death that you created." The voice said, in a dark tone. Sarah shook her head, still in a heap of tears.

"Fuck you! No more games, please." She said on her feet at that moment in anger, her eyes never going to the heap of bloody mess that was once her boyfriend. She heard a drak chuckle come from somewhere in the room.

"Do you wish for another to die? I don't think you do, now get moving. It's time to play Sarah." She flinched, knowing trying to bargain with him would not work. She forced her unwilling body from the room and out into the hall.Her sobs carried down the hall as she found more then one door. She would have to find the door that went to Kyle and stop him from being killed. She made no hesitattion as she went from door to door and soon finding the door that labeled 'Kyle' And ripped it open. Once she stepped in she felt a snag at her leg and nearly tripped over a unseen line. And heard that dreadful sound start ticking once again.

( I know you hate me, but i'm keeping it this way. Why, i want to torment you all a little, keep you wanting more.)


	3. Chapter three

Death Trap: Life of Death?

Chapter 3

Eric had awoken to sound of someone else in the room with him. his eyelids seemed to be sealed shut, no matter how hard he tried. Frightened he started to frantically bring his hands up to rub it away. When he had realized he couldn't move, not inch of his body. As if he was paralized, (Or however the Hell you spell that..) his breath started to come rapidly as he tried once more. But still could not move. Fear had took over him, his heart pounding inside his chest. He heard as someone moving to his left, his body started to tremble some.

"Who's there? Please, what the fuck is going on?" He his voice coming out childlike. He heard a dark chuckle ring inside his ears, and then feel of cool steel running over his sternum to abdomen. He felt himself shiver inside, where was he? The last he knew he was with his friends and know he was in some place, that he didn't know of. He swallowed back the cotton taste in the back of his throat and tried asking whom ever was here, the question once more. "Please..." Was all Eric got out before he was cut off, but a older males voice that sounded no where near sane.

"Who i am? Is no of your concern Eric. What you should worry about is how you are going to stay alive. But the twist to this game is, that someone else chooses if you live or die. You know of Sarah don't you? The one you are so desperately in love with. Let's just say, you may have her if you live through this. Poor Micheal didn't make it, she decides if you die or live. What am i doing is only preparing you, you will feel great agony. There is a machine right by you, it has a blade in it. It will slice you open and hook itself into your small intestines, well i think you get the point.." Eric swallowed again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would someone want to do this?

"Fuck, please i don't want to die... Please i can give you whatever you want." He tried begging with this madman, but nothing would ever be enough for him. He wanted to kill, wanted others to earn what they got. He wants to know who is up to scarificing themselves for the game he makes each of them do. He felt the pressure of a steel cold blade against his dry lips.

"Shh, now Eric. Nothing you can give is close to what i want, all i want is the pleasure of watching you all scramble around like scared animals, trying to find there way out of a maze. All i want is the pleasure of pain that it brings upon the poors souls of you pathetic people." Eric felt as tears burned at his eyes, having no way out. His whole body was numb and he couldn't move. Why was he being pulled into this? What had he done to deserve this? He did mention of Sarah, who he had a crush on since last of school year. He couldn't imagine what he was doing to her. He wanted to know, praying nothing had happened to her.

"Where's Sarah? You better have not of hurt her, she doesn't deserve any of this, you sick fuck." He shouted out, only to soon taste his own taste in his mouth, and soon a agonizing pain is he felt a quick slice to his throat. He gagged out, choking some as blood started flood his windpipe. But not enough to kill him, he spit it up as he managed to breath.

"You're only making things worse for yourself Eric, it would be wise for you to keep you mouth shut. Only if you would like to lose that tongue of yours next." Eric knew that this guy would do what he said. He quickly became quiet. He could hear not to far from where he was he heard Sarah's voice faintly...

-

Kyle suddenly stood up as he heard Sarah call out his name. He rushed to the door and started to bang against it.

"Sarah? Is that you? Fucking open the door." He heard movements and then sobs as she made her way through the room. "I'm trying!" She yelled frustrated, clawing the dirty floor to find the key. She knew, she didn't have long and she wasn't going to lose another person. She almost tripped over blood that was on the floor, the room held a stench to it and had bodies all over the place, intestines and organs strewen through the room. Her foot squishing some as she stepped on it. She gagged some as she moved over toward the bloody mess. That was once people, and had to be about three days old. She shoved her hands into the mess and started to search through it.

Her hands gripping the smoothness of intestines and what looked like a raw meat and flesh. She threw it to the side as she dug through it. Her shirt starting to stain with blood and body fluids. Her hair fell around her face sticking to her face from the sweat forming on her face. Her sobs had quieted as she dug through the mess, but still nothing. She had thirty seconds left, she started to move faster, dropping to her knees as the old blood smeared across her bare legs. Her hands shoving in deeper as she dug through more of the intestines and vital organs. Body parts laid around her as she moved pieces as she tried to find a key to open the door.

It wasn't long untill she found a set of keys in the mess and grabbed them up. She quickly stood up but slipped from the blood underneath her. But she quickly scrambeled back to her feet. Luck must of been on her side because she quickly found the key, thatw ent to the door and quickly opened the door. Kyle just about attacked her as she came in. "Sarah, oh fuck. We need to get out of here." He said frantically. "Get me out of this." He whined motioning to th collar around his neck. "Please, Sarah!" Sarah stood there for a moment before running over to his side.

"I'm trying, Kyle okay, i'm trying!" She went to one to another key. The sound of the timer ticking about to run out. She hands slippery as she fumbled through the keys and then stumbled onto to one. She closed her eyes tight before praying this was the right one. She used it and let out a happy cry as the lock came off falling the floor. She quickly removed it from Kyle, throwing it to the ground and matter of seconds the timer went off and the blade released slicing through the air. Kyle let out a weezing sigh as he took another puff of his inhaler he had found. Sarah quickly went to his side, helping him stand up. Encircling an arm around his waist amd he leaned into her some.

"What the fuck is going on, Sarah? Why are we here." She shook her head frantically, her face teared staind along with blood. Telling him she had no clue. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't Kyle, there is no way. " She panted. They were both rudely interuppted when the voice came back through.

"Congratulations, Sarah. You managed to save a life. Now lets see how well to of you work as a team to save Eric. Or can you not trust eachother enough to do so? Now get moving before it's to late." Kyle looked over to Sarah with confused eyes.

"What the fuck does he mean? He had everyone trapped somewhere..." He asked. Sarah nodded not wanting to talk to much as she forced both of them out of the room.

"We have to find Eric, Kyle you have to help me, please." She felt him grip ahold of her shirt and gave a nod.

"We have no other fucking choice, so lets stop this before this bastard kills another." ...

To Be Continued...

(Muhahahahahaha, i have done it once more. I know i'm evil but you love me right?)


	4. Chapter four

Hmm, seems not many people are reviewing! Come on people how hard is it to review a damn story eh? It's quite easy you know. You take the mouse point,and click! And there you go, you're half way there. I really appericate Hiei's Dark Abyss for taking the time out to read my story, at least one person is reading...Hopefully? I really want to keep this thing going. So if you want me to keep going give me some kind of sign! Well alrighty then, that's about all i can do for now. So once again i say PLEASE! Read and review. Arigatou and enjoy.

Death Trap: Life or Death?

Chapter 4

Eric laid there unaware of what was about to begin. The man that was in here with him had left him alone, in some place that was cold and very damp. The sounds of scraping metal could be heard above him. His body was shaking from the cold and mostly fear. Cold stinking water continuosly dripping onto his face and into his mouth. Causing him to gag and cough, trying anything to keep it from getting into his throat. A painful throbbing was in his stomach, some kind of device was inbidded into his sternum. Something that was made of some kind of metal. The sounds of groaning pipes could be heard, like weight was be putting into it. His skin was turning a pale white from the blood loss, the wound that was made in his throat was deep enough to make him bleed a pretty good amount of blood.

His eye lids were sore, as if they were sewed together. They were infact sewed together, bruising was starting to color around his eyes. He felt himself starting to turn cold. A harsh gasping came from him as his body started slightly shaking. From fear and shock of dying and bleeding a great amount of blood. The sounds of voices were muffeled behind the doors that lead to his room. He opened his mouth and then closing, like a fish out of water. He tried speaking but words wouldn't come out. Every inch of his body was numb, not able to move yet. There was a scraping sound then a loud buzz. That Sarah and Kyle was all to fimilar with. And that dark voice once more boomed into the room.

" It's seems that you have found the next door to your next game. This game is going to be different, you see your friend Eric has to opponets to choose his life. Will you two work as a team to save him? Or leave him as he is? This is what happens if you fail to find the key... You will see the device above him and that is inbidded into his flesh. It is a device that will tear him open just enough for that machince to hook itself into his small intestines that will slowly in an agonizing pain will pull it free from him. Which will kill him slowly and painfully. What will you choose? His life or yours? There is a key... Hidden inside one of you, which one of you is it? And will you scarifice yourself for his?" Sarah and Kyle stood there in the dimly light room, standing before the door that held Eric's fate. Bewildered of what they just heard.

"What the fuck does he mean, one of us have it? We wouldn't kill eachother just to save him. Would we? I'm not going to give him any kind of sick pleasure and watching us... There has to be another way!" Kyle snapped. He cut angry eye to Sarah.

She gave a shake of her head, she knew what had to be done. She had picked up a small knife that was in the other room. Kyle watched as she slowly reached down toward the edge of her skirt removing a knife. His eye went wide as she stumbled back some.

"I have to... Eric he doesn't deserve this I already lost Micheal...I can't lose him to." Kyle moved back, not believeing that she would even consider killing him. She raised tired and exhausted eyes to her friend and gave a weak smile. Her grip on the knife tightening, she forced her unwilling body to walk. Step by step, inch by inch. Kyle could feel his heart start to race. He brought up his hands infront of him in a protective manner. Moving back from her, fearing the worst...

"Fuck Sarah, are you nuts! Killing me isn't going to help. We don't know if that sick fuck is even telling the truth! Just drop it okay?" He said pleading with her. She moved closer gripping his shirt, giving a hard jerk to him, making him stumble toward her. Kyle's first reaction was to grab her hands, do anything to stop her from doing the unthinkable. She titled her head to one side, as if to measure something from behind him.

"Kill you? Kyle i'm not going to harm you.." She whispered. Her eyes locking otno something behind him. Curiousty got the better of him as he looked behind his shoulder. There was a small visible camera nestled into the wall. Kyle turned quick to look at it, fruious he grabbed ahold of the camera ripping it from the rotten wall.

"I can't believe this! This bastard is sick enough to watch us kill eachother for his sick little game!." He growled throwing the miniture camera to the floor. Sarah sighed nodding some, she started to point to him that was more then one in here. Kyle let his eyes drift around the room, cataching another one in the ceiling. He groaned running shaking hands through his hair. Kicking over a chair that was nearby. " Fuck!" He cursed. Not believing this was all real, but it was very much real. Sarah gripped ahold of Kyle's shirt trying to calm him down.

"Please! Kyle calm down, if we are to get out of this... we need to survive this sick game. First we need to help Eric..." Kyle shook his head, moving back some. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to do this. He just had his life spared thanks to Sarah. Wasn't that enough? It didn't seem enough for this guy, he wasn't no where near finished with them. Sarah gripped his hand and gave pleading eyes to him.

"Please... Kyle?" She said, she knew he never did like Eric but he had to put differences aside. "This is a human life, we can't let him die, now help me stop this before he dies to." Kyle stood there for a few momemts before nodding.

"Fine, but how? How the Hell do you expect us to get in there?" She turned gripping ahold of the door knob. Bitting the bottom of her lip she gave a turn and it easily opened.

"Like that." She replied before rushing in. Kyle made no time as he followed her in. Then the dreadful sound of the timer started to tick away once more. Sarah gave out a gasp as she seen the condition Eric was in. She made her way over to him.

"Eric? Are you okay." Eric gave a jerk, as Sarah gently touched him before relaxing.

"G...G...Get...Me...Ou..." Was all he got out. Sarah got the messege and nodded vigerously. Tears starting to come once more.

"Don't worry Eric were going to get you out of here.." She whimpered.

"Come on! Sarah! We don't have time to fuck around, find the goddamn key. Help me find it." He snapped at her not really meaning to. As he frantically tore through the room. She nodded as she ran over to his side and started to help him look for the key. Where would it be? They weren't sure. And if that psychotic bastard was right. What would they do to get that key?

To Be Continued...

( Hope it's not to short. ( -Sweat drops-)Alright i'm giving you guys the chance to choose, if poor Eric lives and will Sarah do the unthinkable to safe the live of Eric and kill Kyle? Hey i'm a nice guy and giving you all chance to pick. Until next time... Review me the answers.. Or email me!)


	5. Chapter five

Crimson Red Alice - Thank you for reviewing. I appearicate you taking time to read my fic, and i will get to yours soon. Even though you never asked, but hey you took time out to read mine. Well i thank you for opinion and i will take it in consideration. And for you're last question, if i knew you? Well, you might say that... Heh, or have you forgotten, about me? If you think about it. You will figure it out n.n; Does, Adam-San help you out?

Death Trap: Life or Death?

Chapter 5

Detective Marc Woods sat slumped over his desk. He had been on this case for months now, and he still could not find any evidence on the killings and missing reports. He could not find any identification on the bodies that they found. They either were mangeled and mutilated, or torn up badly. He hardly left office, he was so into this case , on finding this suck bastard before he took another life. That he had pushed everything out of his way except for his work. He hadn't had any sleep in the last few days making him exhausted and tired, but he drowned out. He was very serious about his work and cracking the cases that were laid out for him. This was the first one in awhile that he had not solved yet.. Piles of papers and pictures from the crime scene were scattered all around his desk that he been occupying for some time trying to put the pieces together, a ash tray sat nest to him fill of used cigarette butts.He had fallen sleep some time during the early morning, maybe from so much work and lack of sleep. But he had finally crashed.

A young detective stuck his head in the door. Spencer friend and partner to Marc, had came to check on his long time friend. Concerned for him, he hadn't went home or went out with the guys for beer. He pushed the door open wide and stepped in. He gave a sad shake of his head as he set his eyes on his friend. He had gripped tightly a file in his hands as he dropped it onto Marc's desk and rammed the point of his boot into the desk, causing Marc to fly up in his seat. Blinking a few times trying to remeber where he was. Raven black hair hung around his green eyes as he raised them to meet those of Spencer. They were infact tired with exhaustion, he ran a hand through his thick hair and gave a deep sigh.

"Fuck, Spence you didn't have to do that." He grumbled. Spencer took a seat infront of Marc's desk and propped his hands into his lap. Giving concerned look toward his friend. He wasn't sure if this case was realy doing Marc any good. He seemed to be more exhausted then he had ever been. He knew Marc was Serious about his work and didn't stop until he cracked the case. But he was worried that this one seemed to be to much on him.

"You look like shit man, why don't you go home? Rest and maybe take a shower. This case is killing us all, but your taking this on just a little to hard.." He said, leaning forward some clasping his hands together. Marc nodded some pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and gave it a light. He slowly enhaling it, before letting it onto the air.

He heard what he was saying but, he couldn't just stop now... He had to find something on this guy. But so far they had no trace of evidence, or DNA on him to track him down. He gave a slightly shake of his head, flicking some ashed into the already overfilled ashtray.

"Sorry Spence i can't do that." Spencer gave a frustrated groan. He had been fighting to get Marc to go home and get some sleep, but he refused to do it. He was afraid that he was getting a little to obessed with this case. He slammed a hand onto the desk where he had placed the file ontop of the desk. He wasn't going to stop until he had him get some rest even a shower. He had information that maybe would ease Marc's mind, maybe get him to go home for a couple of hours. Marc dropped his gaze to the newest file on his desk, then back to his partner.

"What's this?" He questioned, coming interested of what it was.

"Something that maybe will ease your mind, and maybe even get you to go home for a few hours." Marc raised a brow. His eyes transfixed onto the file, a spark of seriousness flashed through them. He reached out gently pulling it toward him. Spencer let him do so, hoping that this would help out. Even he was working himself to death to find this guy. He was tired and exhausted, but he stayed along because of Marc. Marc gave a quick lick to dry lips. He opened the file to reveal of the evidence that Spencer had found. "It's evidence that i had found on out in the woods were we found the body of young Samantha Thomas. The recent death, i found just barely a droplet of blood that wasn't the girls. But it was his, seems that he finally slipped up, not cleaning every inch like he does. But the thing is we can't match a name, says unfound. Not in the system." Marc raised weary eyes back to his partner. A new fire burning in those green eyes. He gave a light tapping on the paper as if trying to remeber

something.

"This... I want that blood sample, don't ask questions okay Spence? Just get me it, this sick bastard has to have his name in the system somewhere." Spencer just sat there for a moment and then gave a nod. He knew that Marc would end up doing this, but he could talk him into going home for a bit. But finding the name wasn't going to be easy, even he couldn't find nothing. But Marc, he seemed to find things easier and faster then he.

"Alright, i will. But Marc go home just for a bit, get some sleep, take a shower get reenergized. I can stay on the job and search some more. But you man, you need rest." Marc sighed slumping back into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment. The exhaustion was heavy on him, he had not got rest in the last few weeks. Maybe it would be to go home just for a while. He knew he could trust Spencer, he was a good detective and would work hard to find anything that could trace back to the killer. He took the last puff of his cigarette before putting it out and nodded.

"Fine i'll go home for a bit. But if you find something call me, alright?" Spencer watched as his partner stood slipping into his leather coat. He nodded and gave a weary smile. Standing along with him, he gave a light pat to the Marc's back.

"Good, and i promise to contact you if i find anything." He said, giving a grin, reliefed that he got him to go home for a bit. Marc chuckled as he snatched up his pack of cigarettes and keys. He turned to face Spencer and gave him a look, a serious one.

" I mean it Spence," Spencer nodded and gave Marc a light push toward the door.

"I will i promise just get going. I wouldn't leave you out on anythign you know that don't ya?" Marc nodded and gave a wave as he was pushed toward the door. He would take a little nap and a shower and come back. He knew he could depend on Spencer, he would get the job done. He made his way down the stairs to where the parking lot started. It was dark with a dim light through out the whole parking lot. It was underground and seemed eerie at times. He made his way toward his car when he felt as something was watching him, but he shrugged it off as he climbed into his car. Getting home didn't take long for Marc, he didn't live to far away, which made it easy to beat afternoon traffic.

He parked outside of his home as he wearily climbed out of it. That same feeling sreeping over him again. The feeling of someone watching him, he stopped in his tracks and gave a quick look behind his shoulder to found nothing. Of course... He chcukled to himself as he started to climb his porch steps to his door. He fumbled for his keys in his pockets. Tired, he had a hard time trying to find them. He heard a light snap of a twig, and light footsteps creeping up from behind him. He froze in place, his hand quickl going to his gun that was latched in his gun holster. Human reaction, he gripped it tightly in his left and flicked the strap that held it in place with his thumb. Spinning on his heels he raised the gun ready to use it if needed.

"Woah! No need for a gun!" Whined a brunette. Marc stopped himself, putting away the gun back into the gun holster. His face became stern as he came face to face with a neighbor of his. She was always around, and always eagar to know what happened that day. She flashed him a warm smile, as she looked him over. Marc gave a sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that he was tired and just wanted to get inside.

"Jesus christ, Lily did you have to sneak up on me that way? Shouldn't you be inside, its not safe to be out own your own." He said, his voice clearly read the tension and exhaustion he felt at that moment. She pouted some as she could tell that he was completely wore out and really didn't want to put up with what she had to say. But just like always she pushed it aside and would start a conversation regaurdless of what he wished.

"It's been awhile since i seen you home. I started to think that you died on me, i was just wanted to see you for a few moments." She said in a cheerful tone. Marc could careless what she wanted right now. He usualy could take ehr but right now he didn't feel like it, but he wasn't the type to be rude to females, he would nicely shoo her away.. If that was possible, she was like leach once she latched on it was hard to get rid of her. He clenched the keeys that was in his right pocket and gritted his teeth some. He had to remind himself to calm down and be polite to her, but she really could tell he wasn't in the mood, but she kept fucking spewing more bullshit.

"Oh, hows been work? Have you got any leads on the guy?" She said. "Its a shame really those poor girls, no one deserves that." She kept rambling on about this, and Marc was about to snap, so he would bite his tounge and nicely ask her to fucking leave.

"Lily, please i'm tired and i want to get some sleep before returning to work. Can we please do this another time?" She smiled some, seeming to understand but kept talking.

"I see, you look terrible Marc. Are you sure about going back it's been awhile since you been home at all." _Anything to get away from you, and these fucking annoying people..._ He thought bitterly. He only smiled and nodded, a frustrated expression coming over his features. Which she finally caught on to and finally left him be.

"Alright, Marc i shoul be going i will talk to you later." She siad and waved to him before walking off. Marc sighed reliefed that she finally got the hint. He turned and pulled out his keys and unlocked his door and quickl walked inside before she changed her mind and came back...

The sounds of knocking woke Marc from a heavy sleep. The pounding of the knock was enough to crash his door in. He gave a groan before he sat up, blinking a few times. The room was darkened, he didn't think he would sleep that late. But it seemed working so long had done a number on him, he ran a hand over his face trying to wake himself up as she climbed out of bed. Stumbling half asleep to the front door, he fumbled with the locks and swung the door open. He found Spencer standing there, a serious look to him. A hint of fear clear in his eyes.

"Spencer? What are you doing... Here?" He said, trying get fully awake. Spencer gave a small smile as he raised a evidence bag to show, and so that Marc could see. Marc blinked a few times before reaching up and taking it from his partner. It held the sample of blood, and the identification inside. "I told you to call, not to come banging on my door like a fucking mad man." Spencer shrugged some, he wsn't being his usual smart as self. Something was up... Marc raised a brow, now concerned of what his partner was saying. "Spence what aren't you telling me?"

He asked moving back so he could come in. Spencer took the invitation and stepped into the small living room.

"Sorry to wake you up Marc, but we founf another body. It was reported just off the edge of the woulds, remiand of the body parts at least, rudely nails to different trees. Its sick..." Marc nodded as he grabbed his coat, knowing he came to get him. He looked down to the bag in his hand and looked it over. _Still nothing... This bastard is more clever then we thought._ He thought to himself as he walked out with his partner , and locked up the door before walking out with Spencer to his car. He climbed in with him, and buckled up. " We got six missing teenagers, Marc. Parents called not to long after you left, saying they hadn't heard from them in three days."

Marc sat back and sighed shoving the evidence back into his pocket.

"He's not like the other's Spence this guy is playing with us. He knows we will never figure this out, this damned puzzle he leaves behind everytime... And he keeps targeting young students, we have to find this guy before they turn out like the rest." Spencer nodded and agreement.

" I know, but we will bring these kids back safely, right?" He said cutting his gaze to his partner.

"Yes..." Was all he got out before his cell phone interrupted them. He fished it out and looked at who was calling. It read "Unknown Name" He shrugged and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He said. At first all he could hear was a ruslting sound and heavy breathing. Then the sound of agonizing muffeled cries. And then the sound of a deep rusty voice answered his call. Which even brought chills along Marc's spine.

" Hello detective. Do you really think you can find me? I'm sorry Marc but you will not find me so easily. Do you really wish to find me? Are you that desperate to regain that reputation of yours?" Marc tightened his grip on the phone. Spencer shot a look at him and mouthed the words. "Who is it?" But Marc waved him off.

"How the fuck do you know my name? And where the fuck are you, you sick bastard!" He shouted, demanding to get anything on this asshole. He heard a dark chuckle come from the other end and a sound of a small child whimpering ancrying in the back.

"Now, detective you don't have to be so rude. If you want your little girl to live you will listen to me, it's to play a game with me, and just maybe your precious little girl lives, but that up to you. You will find what you need at the crime scene. Live or die? Make your choose." The voice was dark and anywhere from sane. Marc started to tremble with anger and fear, his grip onto the phone had grown more tighter. This sick bastard had his little girl...

"Gracie? You better not fucking hurt her, you sick fuck. Shes only a child! If you so much..." He was cut off by the voice once more.

"You'll do what? You're not the one thats fit to make threats. Little Gracie's life is in your hands find the puzzle figure it out. Then you have to choose if Gracie is important enough to scarifice yourself? And come alone, you brin gother people, i will kill her." That was it before the phone went to a dail. Shocked Marc dropped his phone, his face growing pale. Tears came quickly, from fear and frustration. Spencer looked over to him, placing a hand to his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that about?" He said. Now scared, he never seen Marc act this way. He squeezed his shoulder and asked once more. Marc take a deep braethe before looking up to his partner. Claming himself down enough to answer his question. Anger clearly crosing over his face as he answered Spencer.

"It was that sick fuck... But what more sick is he has my little girl. He said it's my turn to play the game. That fucker has Gracie and he's making me choose if she lives or not."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter six

Death Trap: Life Or Death?

Chapter 6

Back to Sarah and Kyle...

Sarah Stephens was hunched over a small sliver box that she and Kyle had found inside the room. The sound of the timer was ticking away reminding them not much time was left. They weren't sure if this box held the key they needed, but they were desperate enough to try anyway. The small sliver box was tightly locked with a small simple lock. Sarah had tried frantically slamming the box against the wall,but nothing happened. She tried prying it open with the nife that she had swiped from the last room. But underneath the pressure, it broke from the rusty blade snapping easily like a twig. Kyle stood close behind her trying to assure her that it wasn't going to open and they needed to find another way. Sarah ignored him trying anyways, but he kneeled down beside her grabbing up her wrists pulling her attention from the box.

"Sarah, that box can't be opened without a fucking lock. And i doubt that holds the key we need. That fuck has it somewhere else..." She tried to fight him off, knowing time was running out. But then she calmed down, her eyes cutting over to Eric's very much pale body. "Come on, let's find something else..." She nodded as she stood up.

Kyle looked wildly around, things turned over and broken and so far they had found nothing. He gave a sigh as he let himself drift off to think. _Would the key really be inside one of us? If so... Which one is it? _He thought

dryly, his eyes going to his friend. Sick thoughts ran through his head, his sanity growing thin, but he quickly pushed the thought away. He could never harm Sarah, she did save his own, but then again who says she would save his life again if needed? He couldn't rely on her everytime, and saving Eric meant that he could move on...

"You're right Kyle we need to find something... But what? There isn't anything, we've looked everywhere... Kyle?" She said, slightly turning around to face him. He didn't seemed to be in the right state of mind, infact he didn't look that right... At the moment. "Kyle?" She whimpered. She moved back a little from him as she saw him bend over snatching up the broken piece of the blade that had broken from the nife. No expression showed on his face as she took a step forward.

"One of us had that key Sarah. What i'm thinking is you're the one that holds that key, i can't rely on you saving my life once more. If i save Eric, that means i would be one more step closer to getting out of here." Sarah shook her head widly, causing her dirty hair to fall around her dirty face. Her eyes showing the fear she felt. She couldn't believe he would think that she would not save his life again. She would in a heart beat, they were all in here together. That meant they had to survive together.

"Kyle, thats bullshit. I'm would save you if i had to... We all need to stay together survive this sick game. Put the fucking blade down." She demanded not meaning to be so harsh, but it seemed that he wasn't listening to her at all. He gripped th blade tighter in his hand as he walked toward her slowly. His eyes growing dull like those of a doll.

" I have to, its every man for himself." He whispered. He cut his eyes to the time which only had seconds away from going off. "Anyways one of us has to die anyways if Eric is to live. Time is running out, don't you want him to live Sarah?" Sarah took her eyes off him for a minute to take a glance at the clock. And that was all he needed as he slammed his body into hers, her small form slamming heavily into the rooten wall. She cried out as something solid hit right into her kidneys. She felt as he gripped ahold of her neck to get better leverage on stabbing range. She shot up a hand right under neath his throat, balled into a fist. He gagged some, but never letting go. She wasn't going to let him kill her in this place. She wasn't going to stand there and let him killer anyways.

"Come on Sarah stay still it wont hurt to much i promise." He growled. His face coming inches from her own. Fearing the worst she felt him apply pressure against her. She fought against him trying to get him away, she knew now that he wasn't going to be reasoned with. She send her kee flying upwards to knee him righ in the crotch. He screamed loosing grip on her as he doubled over. She didn't hesitate she reached down to grab the blade from him. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand grab ahold of her left ankle, and shot it right from underneath her. Her back slamming heavy to the floor. He was ontop of her before she realized it. Frustrated with her, he started to try to pry the blade from her. But she leaned in biting the side of his hands tasting his blood fill her mouth. She made a face as this was sick and not good tasting for blood. But she managed to hold onto the blade. He growled some as he held his hand for a moment, closing his eyes tightly. This was her chance, she quickly brought up the blade, piercing the sternum of Kyle. His eyes flew open as pain seized his whole body.

His mouth growing in O as he felt the blade shove deeper into his sternum. He dropped his eyes to his friend, and managed to choke out. "B...Bitch..." He gurgeled, before his big form fell forwards. Sarah panicking tried shoving him off, but he was heavy. She seemed to scoot out from underneath him. She only thought about it once before she flipped his dead form over. She knew he might have the key in him, so she was going to try. She swallowed some trying to push the lump back from her throat, she felt like hurling but she had to get it... Eric's life depended on it. She gripped ahold of the nife, as she ripped it up in a quick motion. Blood started surfacing as she ripped open the cavern that once was her friend. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of ever doing this, she didn't want to be forced to do this, but he was going to kill her if she didn't.

She shoved her hands into the warm insides of Kyles body. She gripped the smoothness of intestines and other organs and ripped it out from the dead body of her friend. She fumbled through it all as she found the key she needed. She let out a loud sob as she stumbled to feet and ran to Eric's side, when that dreadful sound of the timer buzzed and the machince kicked on...

To Be Continued...

(Don't worry you will get more and you will find out what happens to Eric and what Marc is willing to do to get her little girl back. What you will find out will shock you, twists and turns...at every corner.)


	7. Chapter seven

Hiei's Dark Abyss- Lol, alright calm down, i amd putting this chapter up now. So you will have more to read-Pets- Just hold on you will see what happens to poor Marc and his little girl. Just kill this preppy bitch for me. e.e;

Shoves a young female out of his house, bounded, gagged and beaten and bleeding- Maybe that will keep you occupied for awhile?

Death Trap: Life Or Death?

Chapter 7

Marc stood there in the middle of the crime scene. His eyes taking all the horror before him, he had been here for what seemed hours looking for this puzzle that the killer had mentioned, but nothing. But that wasn't going to stop him, he would do anything to get his little girl back. He would tell no one, only person that knew was Spencer, but he made sure that he stayed quiet, and he had agreed. Marc had been all over the area, but one that held the remains of a young female. One tree that was smothered in crimson and bodily fluids. He made his way over toward the spot, his eyes searching to make sure his fellow officers didn't bother him. Spencer was close behind, he hadn't said much when they made it here. Maybe cause he was in shock that Gracie was taken so easily when she was at her mothers, that was a shocker for even Marc, and terrified him aswell. What of happened to his late ex? Was she harmed or took as well. If so he would work hard to get them back. Even that sick fuck wouldn't let him know. Or maybe later into this fucking game that he called.

He walked around the tree once, his eyes scanning every inch of it, That's when he came over a spot, and unusual

package that laid wrapped in a plastic like wrapping that was laying underneath that leaves. He squatted down as he brushed away the leaves, with gloved fingers. His eyes transfixed onto the package, he didn't take long to snatch it up. His fingers busily trying to find an opening, a way to rip into it. He felt Spencer move into the back of him. And he finally spoke for the first time since they had came there.

"What is it? Marc..." Marc looked back to his friend and lifted the package for him to see.

"Something... Maybe the puzzle he mentioned." Spencer nodded, and bent do next to him. Ever so often looking over his shoulder, to make sure noone was coming there way. Marc, dropped his gaze back to the package and ripped it open. He pulled out a picture of gracie. And a note attached to it. He quickly started to read, his lips moving in silence as he read off the words carefully.

_Note:_

_Detective,_

_You wish to get back whats more important to you, don't you? Well it's time to play a game, it depends if you want Gracie to live so badly. You want to find me? Well look around detective, there is only one place to go, can you figure it out? If you would stop and think about it, i'm more closer to you , then you think. I assure you Gracie is unharmed for now. But that depends on you if she stays that way. There is a way to find her, but you have a time limit of five hours. What you need to do to keep her alive is to find just where i have her. Look around you detective there are so many things that can clue you in. Can you find them before her time is up? And will you scarifice yourself for her. In the pacakage lies a tape and what condition she is in. But better hurry times running out..._

Marc sat there in utter shock. The letter tightly gripped in his hands, fear gripping tightly in the middle of his stomach. Where was he holding his little girl? And where the fuck is he?His eyes stayed transfixed onto the sheet of paper. He felt as Spencer came up behind him, placing a hand to his shoulder. Causing him to jump, he quckly looked back at his partner. Spencer gave a weak smile, he could tell he was no where near haooy. He had been silent ever since they had arrived. Gracie was like a niece to him, he always babysitted for Marc when he couldn't be home with her. And would hang out with her as much as he could.

He dropped his eyes to the letter in Marc's hand and back to him. "Whats that? Is it a clue?" He said squatting down beside his partner. Marc nervously looked down at the paper then gave a deep breath and then nodded.

Spencer reached over his friend and took the note from him. He read it ratherly quickly, his face going to a pasty white. He became quiet for a few seconds before he bursted out with. "What sick fuck would, take a child and do god knows what to them?" Marc nodded. Tears burning at the back of his throat. He didn't want to think of what he was doing to her and what he was planning on doing.

"You know i'm going with you right?" Marc looked up quckily and shook his head.

"No, your staying here. I don't want to loose either of you... You got that?" Spencer shook his head stubbornly. He knew telling Spencer to stay was no thing more then talking to a brick wall. He would follow anyway, Garcie was real attach to him just as much as him. You could say these two hung out a little to much, and Marc had developed feelings for his own partner but never said anything. But on the other hand, he might think Spencer already knew how he felt. He seemed to act as if he did, but he still kept his mouth shut. ANd he couldn't afford to loose his job. Spencer shot a look at him. anger clearly written there.

"I'm going. You don't know what your getting yourself into, you don't if he is even going to hand her over. I want to help you Marc." He said squeezing his partners shoulder gently. He had a weird feeling every time he looked at him straight, and he knew of it. He felt that same feeling, he never told of his sexuality. But he did care for Marc more then just his friend, but more. But he wasn't sure if that was ever coming true, if his boss found out they would lose their job. So he never made move for it. He watched Marc stand and started walk off feeling just a bit uncomfortable, maybe it was just the situation he and Marc always been comfortable around eachother. Marc stopped inches away from him, heavy in thought.

"Fine, you can help, but promise this much?" Spencer raised a brow as he looked back him. Curiousty rising in him.

"Yeah, what?" He said. Marc dropped his gaze to the floor as he fished out a cigarette, and lit it up.

"Don't get to deep." Is all he said before he started off to the car to wait. This must been to much to be around right now. Spencer nodded and looked back to the ground noticing the tape Marc forgotten, he picked it up. He knew Marc forgot it on accident. Knowing this was about Gracie, he slipepd into his pocket before standing.

"Can't keep promises.." He whispered to know one in particular and started back to his car.

To Be Continued...

(Want more? Keep reading. What is to become these two, heh you will see..) e.e;;


	8. Chapter eight

Death Trap: Life Or Death?

Chapter 8

(Gracie) Video Tape-

The room was filled in darkness. The sounds of low whimpering could be heard in the back ground from some where in the room. The screen was snowy at first then it cleared up, the same cold chilling voice boomed out from the television. "Hello, detective i seen that you have tooken the time to sit down and watch this tape. That you actually brought yourself from work and took attention that your daughter needs your help. Like i promised you, you will get to see her. And you will see that she is unharmed for now, look around detective and see that i am not lying." The voice was rusty and very thorough. The camers moved slowly to cast over the small child bounded down in a wooden chair. Her black hair laid strung around her face, tears staining her face. Her mouth was intact with a rusty metal jaw brace. It was attached in and out of her mouth, site of some small spots of blood encrusted from the corners of her mouth.

It reach around her head and just below her neck. It seemed to keep her jaw wired shut, or that would be how it seemed. Strong male hands gripped the sobbing girls shoulders, just below the waist was all you could see of him. He wasn't like the others, he was smart and he wasn't going to show himself to just anyone, and especially to a cop. "Now detective i showed you her. Now you must listen to me, if you wish for this little girl to keep alive you will do as i say. But if you so much as be ungrateful enough to ignore this, you will see of what this device can do. You see the jaw brace that is attached to her right now. This is like a jaw brace keeping her from talking at all. But if you run out of time the timer on this will go off, and it will permanetly ripp her pretty little head right off.

Let's say this is like a bomb planted inside both sides of these plates and even inside her mouth. So if i was you

i would listen up carefully, to safe the live of your daughter, will you scarifice yourself for her and if so will you trade places with her? And if i know you well boy, you will. What i want is you,but since i got your attention,

to keep her alive is to find her. All you have to do is trade yourself for her. Can you do it? Can you die in her place? But first thing is first, find of where i am, better hurry times running out." The tape cuts off and it turns to static.

Marc sat there in utter disbelief at what he just saw, but he will do what he has to get his daughter back. Spencer sat by him stiff. He had gone quiet when the tape started, and he seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at the static screen. He finally tore his eyes from the screen as he lokked over to his partner not believing what he had to do. And he was damned if he was going to let him do this, there had to be another way, right? Marc felt the stare of Spencer and knew what he was aboutt o say was going to really piss him off, but that was his daughter and he would do what is necessary. Spencer opened his mouth and started to say something.

"Marc... You can't obviously be thinking..." He was rudely cut off by Marc.

"I've thought about it, and i will do what he wants anything to get Garcie out of harms way." Spencer shot up shaking his head. He couldn't believe this, he wouldn't... He wouldn't allow Marc to do that.

"No! Thats what he wants Marc, don't you see? He's doing this to lure you in, do you think once you find him he's going to let Gracie go? Theres no fucking way he's going to let her go once he gets what he wants. I say we find another way.." Marc stood to face his partner. He knew he would act this way, but if he stopped and thought about it. There was no other way he had to do this. Angery enough, he balled his fists by hi sides as he looked straight at his partner.

"I have to goddamn it, there is no other way! If i don't do this he will kill her. But if trade placed with her then she will be okay." Spencer shook his head. He wasn't listening to him, he was so caught up in this he wasn't thinking clearly.

"You don't think i don't care about that little girl to Marc? Do you not think that i don't care about you? Thats why i don't want you doing this... I don't want to lose you along with Gracie.." Marc froze as he looked at him.

Not sure of where this was going, was he trying to say something? But that didn't matter, Gracie mattered right now. Spencer gave a deep breath knowing he had to let this out sometime, and know was better then any.

"What are you getting at Spencer?" Marc said, frustrated and fearing the worst as precious time was ticking away. He quickly pushed it off and turned from his friend, knowing he didn't have time for this. But he felt as Spencer moved cloe to him and jerked him back around, his eyes were serious, along with fear.

"Marc... I... I have feelings for you and i don't mean friendship wise either. And if you do this i will lose something more then just Gracie." Marc went still as she heard his words. Spencer wasn't sure of what he was going to do but was going to make him understand he wasn't going to do this alone. Marc didn't move as he just stared at his friend and finally began to speak.

"Spence... We...I...How long have you held this in? And beside the point i have Gracie to worry about right now." He started to to turn, but Spencer made it where he couldn't. He he placed his face between his plams forcing him to look at him. Marc didn't fight as he looked the other straight in the eye.

"Marc goddamn it your not going alone. If you go, i go. I will take your spot, no little girl can go without her father, and i wont let it happen." Marc started to speak but was cut off by Spencer again. " No, your not going to talk your way out of this one. I'm coming i don't give a damnw hat this sick fuck says, i'm not letting you die, you don't want your little girl to see her daddy kille dinfront of her do you? That would scar her for life, and i wont stand for it. I love you damn it, and i know you love me to." He was cut off by a low sob, he dropped his hands to his side . Marc quickly grabbed his hand in his own. He didn't know he felt so strongly toward him, he always acted strong around him but not this strong. He felt as his heart dropped, he wasn't just about to let him do this. But the look in his eyes told him differently.

" I do love you too, and i don't want you doing this for me, not like this." He pulled Spencer to him, into his ermbrace. He knew Spencer's words were true he couldn't do this, but he had to do something to get his daughter out of there. Spencer pulled back enough to look at the other.

" I will do what i have to, to keep you both alive." Marc didn't get to say much more as he felt the soft lips of the other come in contact with his own...

The machine kicked on and was already doing it brutal job. The half dead Eric didn't feel much as the whell begin to turn slowly pulling the intestines from him. Gurgled screams came as his body violently jerked and bucked. Sarah had found the key and was trying to stop the machine. She had turned the key but nothing was happening, she cried out as she turned away from the gruesome scene and doubled over as she finally threw up a chunky fluid onto the ground, her back heaving. Her body trembling some as she fell to her knees and began to sob once more. This time the voice didn't taunt her or order her to her next sick game. Maybe he was giving her time to recooperate? She doubted as she stayed doubled over, rocking silently back and forward.

She heard as she machine cut off once more. She was loosing all her friends and nothing was left, but her other friends. She had to find them before he did something to them. She didn't want to move at first, but then she pushed her tired unwilling body from the floor as she stumbled out into the filty hallways. It was like a maze and nothing was easyas it seemed. She had to find the others before shewas ordered into another sick ordeal.

(I know you hate me right? But hey you will get more. But in the mean time you will have to wait until i get another chance to update to find out what happenes to who. - Cackles evily-


End file.
